


Cabin Comfort

by midnightmuser



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominant Bottom, F/M, First Kiss, Large Pokemon, Pokephilia, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Vaginal Sex, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: Aaron, a Trainer in the Sinnoh Region, is on his way to get his seventh badge from Snowpoint City. However, a constant issue he's been having--his attraction to a certain Pokémon in his team--causes him to lose the match.Determined to win, he and the Pokémon train until a blizzard forces them to take refuge in an abandoned cabin, where his feelings are forced to the surface, as the Pokémon is determined to bring back Aaron's confidence.





	Cabin Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> commission for sircharles over on Inkbunny

Far in the north of the Sinnoh Region, Snowpoint City was a lively, yet peaceful area. Most of the buildings were quiet and cozy cottages, especially in the suburbs, but it wasn’t without its share of larger shops and hotels that appealed to traveling tourists. Evergreens dotted and surrounded the town, their deep green leaves providing a picturesque beauty. Northern trade winds kept the coastal air at bay, leaving it relatively mild at best when in the deep of summer. The air was filled with the smell of snow, chimney smoke, and hot food.

Due to its location incurring cold fronts, near constant flurries, and the occasional snowstorm, sun was rare to see. The ground was often covered in snow three seasons out of the year, and it was especially thick in winter, even down toward the coastal ports. It was in the midst of this frosty, snow-blown season that a lone Trainer was making his way down the paths that had been shoveled out. The constant snowfall had already covered the sidewalk up to his ankles, but he didn’t mind the cold very much.

The Trainer was a young man in his late teens, a friendly but timid grin on his face. He kept his eyes mostly ahead, giving an occasional nod to passersby who waved at him, but usually avoiding eye-contact. He was dressed in a thick, blue coat, black boots, and a pair of rugged gray pants. He’d made sure to dress for the weather, including a blue toboggan over his dark brown hair and a yellow scarf to protect from the weather.

Bright green eyes looked up as he reached his destination, the Snowpoint Gym. He stepped through the automatic doors, where a young woman in a blue and white dress, black loafers, and dark hair in pigtails was walking around.

“Oh, hi there! Are you here for Candice’s Pokémon Classes?” the woman asked, her voice chipper. Confused, he shook his head.

“N-No ma’am, I’m here to challenge th-the Gym. Are you the… the Leader, Ms. Candice?” he asked, trying to swallow his natural timidity. Candice playfully planted her hands on her hips.

“Oh, you’ve come to challenge the gym, hm? How many badges have you won?”

The Trainer chuckled a bit. He had a feeling he sounded like a newbie, so he pulled out his badge case. Candice’s eyes widened a bit at seeing six out of the eight badges. The only ones missing were her’s and Volkner’s! “Wow, not bad! So, may I know who my challenger is?”

“Oh, m-my name’s Aaron. I’m a Trainer from Oreburgh City,” he said with a shy grin. Candice grinned.

“Ooh, nice, nice! Alright, then, Aaron. You luckily caught me on my break, so whenever you’re ready!”

Aaron grinned and took his spot silently, removing his toboggan. Candice waved a referee over, who went through the proceedings.

“This Gym is a single battle match! The battle will be over when all of one Trainer’s Pokémon are unable to battle! Begin!”

“Let’s go, Snover!” Candice called out, tossing her first Poké Ball. A tiny creature with a white snowy head and greenish, pine tree looking lower body came out. Aaron grinned as he realized it was an Ice and Grass type. He had half a mind to pull out his Infernape, but that wouldn’t be quite fair…

“Alright, Snorlax, take ‘im down!” he tossed the Pokémon out, and it stared down at the smaller Pokémon. Snorlax rushed forward, dodging Snover’s Ice Shards. As the Pokémon rolled and slammed down on the poor thing with a Rollout, causing it massive damage, he smirked slightly. This was going to be easy!

\---

Soon enough, Aaron had beaten Snover, but then she pulled out its evolved form, Abomasnow. The hulking beast was much more formidable, as he soon discovered. The two were quite hard to push around, and he hadn’t quite gotten it to learn Giga Impact.

“Snorlax, Body Slam, hurry!” Snorlax rushed forward like a sumo wrestler, but Candice reacted in kind.

“Abomasnow, use Swagger and then rush in with Wood Hammer!”

Aaron watched in horror as Abomasnow began taunting flamboyantly, causing Snorlax to fly into a rage that left it confused. Abomasnow then summoned a massive tool out of wood, which smashed into a barrage of wood chunks that damaged both of them severely. Snorlax was toppled backwards. “Now, finish it with Ice Shard!”

Snorlax was smashed with ice crystals, and eventually collapsed. Eventually, his Spiritomb followed the same fate. It had taken longer, and he nearly had it on the ropes, but eventually it succumbed to being reduced to a crawl by its Icy Wind, then whittled down with Razor Leaf and Ice Punch, along with the hail that was falling on the battlefield.

Aaron managed to get the upper hand when he brought out his Honchkrow. “Alright, Honchkrow! Let’s open up with Night Slash!” Honchrow flew up, its wings surrounded by black energy, and it charged forward, causing some significant damage to Abomasnow.

“We’ll stop this with Ice Shard! Go!”

“N-Not this time! Circle around and hit it with Wing Attack!”

Honchkrow’s Flying-type move took out the beast with glowing white wings, but it was then in turn defeated by Sneasel’s crafty agility and Icy Wind getting slowed down.

“Now, finish it with Beat Up!” The Sneasel lunged forward, including the power of its two other teammates, knocking it out easily.

Infernape made it easy to beat Sneasel; it’s Fire/Fighting dual type spelled doom for the Dark/Ice. However, it and his Mantine had been defeated by the Pokemon staring him down.

Medicham, a Fighting and Psychic type, obviously meant throw them off. It had come down to the wire, having knocked out three of her four, and five of his six out of commission. He gulped nervously, but took a breath. This was his last Pokemon, but also his go-to.

“Alright, time to bring out the big guns!” he called out. “Machoke, go!!”

“A Machoke is your big guns? That’s…” Candice was interrupted by the revelation that this was no _ordinary_ Machoke staring her Pokémon down. Normal Machoke stood at 4’ 11”, just a few inches taller than a human like Aaron. But this one was massive, standing at a whopping six feet! And it was hardly just tall. It was as if it had been hit with a growth ray, its width equally proportionate, with arms nearly half as thick as a tree trunk. “Holy crap…”

Machoke roared and barreled forward, and Aaron smirked. “Go nuts, Machoke!” he called out. It was a common practice they’d had. Machoke would rush into the fight, using its massive size to overpower Pokemon that weren’t expecting such a beast. Its girth added force to its attacks, so they were weaker in terms of power, but delivered a similar result.

“Medicham, dodge it and use Confusion!” Aaron clenched a fist, but even as Machoke was outlined in blue energy and tossed aside, it recovered and tried to use a Karate Chop. “You won’t be able to win like that, Aaron!” Candice grinned. “Now, Medicham, Hidden Power!”

Medicham clasped its hands together, causing a swirl of white energy to surround its hands. It then launched the attack forward, and Machoke snarled as it started swirling around, making it hard to concentrate. “Hi-Jump Kick!”

Aaron watched as Medicham launched into the air, and he opened his mouth to speak. But as his eyes landed back on Machoke, he suddenly found himself unable to speak. He mentally cursed. ‘Dammit, not now! Why did I look?!’ He tried to form words, but all his mind was focusing on was the Pokemon standing in the middle of the weak attack, getting hit with annoying, distracting pellets of power.

Unable to focus, and without Aaron able to give a command, Medicham began whooping the larger Pokemon with a barrage of powerful fighting moves and disrupting it with Psychic Attacks. Aaron’s heart sank into his gut as Medicham locked on with Mind Reader, then delivered a powerful blast with Psychic.

Machoke was sent into a boulder and crashed through it, and it was revealed to be unconscious as the smoke cleared.

“The battle is over!” the referee called out. “Machoke is unable to battle! Medicham is the winner! The match goes to Gym Leader Candice!”

“Wow. That was a pretty close match!” Candice said with a smirk. “Though I have to say, I thought that Machoke looked stronger than it was… Have you been training it effectively?”

Aaron sighed. “I… I guess not… Usually Machoke can just bust through everything easy…” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Machoke, return!” He held out the Poké Ball and returned it to the capsule, giving a sheepish and disappointed look to the Gym Leader.

“Maybe you two should train more, get more comfortable together. You locked up quite a bit there, like you were afraid to say anything,” she offered. It did no good if she didn’t support her challengers. “Muscle is good, but not for everything. You need to become a better team.”

Aaron nodded at that. He supposed she had a point, but… could he? Could he get over his… problem? He walked out and returned to the Pokemon Center, letting his Pokemon heal while he thought silently. He was incredibly frustrated, though he hid it well from passersby. Machoke wasn’t quite strong enough despite its size. But really, it was just his damnable _feelings_ that kept getting in the way. How could he train Machoke when he was too busy craving that strong, sexy… He shook his head and sighed.

He couldn’t help himself. Machoke was just… ever since it had evolved from a tiny Machop, he’d felt this _overwhelming_ attraction to it. The strong muscles, masculine frame… sleek spines and ridges… and its sheer size didn’t help much. He couldn’t look at that figure for more than a few seconds before his face would get hot, and he’d get embarrassed, then lock up. And now it was finally coming back to bite him on the ass.

‘I have to fight it,’ he finally told himself. He’d have to force himself to train Machoke without anything to distract him. It was a crazy decision, probably even foolish, but he had to do it if he was going to get through his match and win his badge. He walked over to the PC, dialing Rowan’s number. The professor showed up on screen, and after a quick discussion, five of his six Poké Balls were sent to the lab for temporary keeping. He made a trip to the Poké Mart nearby, crunching through the snow, and grabbed several Potions and Ethers. He wanted this training to go for as long as possible.

\---

Aaron strolled out until he finally felt they were a good distance away from Snowpoint City, the snow coming up to his thighs. The city was out of his perception, nestled over several rolling hills a few miles away. He was in the middle of the snow covered forest, having found a good clearing to work with. He bit back a shiver for a moment, but regained his focus.

“Alright, Machoke, let’s go!” He threw the Poké Ball up, and the hulking beast appeared with a roar. Curious eyes turned to his form when there wasn’t a Pokémon to be found, nor another one beside it. “I-It’s just you and me, Machoke,” he murmured, trying to focus on the Pokemon’s face. “That battle made me r-realize… well…” he looked away, and Machoke blinked.

He hadn’t been aware of it, but Machoke had noticed lately—well, not even lately, more like ever since it evolved—that Aaron seemed more timid than normal. Lack of eye contact, more stuttering when he tried to speak, and even sometimes locking up. It was definitely something intriguing, and hoped it would soon stop.

“I haven’t b-been giving you e-enough proper training,” Aaron finally said after a moment, bringing things back to the present. “I’ve relied t-too much on you just muscling y-your way through this battle, but you’re admittedly the weakest out of the group when i-it comes to battling… A-and I’m really sorry for that.”

Machoke crossed its arms and nodded in understanding. Alright, that made sense… It hadn’t really had a chance to practice using moves effectively. So it was going to be a solo training, out in the snow. The Pokémon smirked wildly. This was going to be fun!

“Alright, let’s start out with Brick Break!” Machoke rushed at a tree, its right hand glowing slightly as it brought up its fist, delivering a smashing blow to it. The punch broke through the bark, imbedding somewhat in the tree, and Aaron couldn’t help but blush at the sight. ‘So much… p-power…’ He shook his head, the move not unnoticed by Machoke. Slowly, it was starting to get an idea of what was exactly going on in its Trainers head… It called out, causing Aaron to turn to it.

“U-uh… Alright, now, Karate Chop!” The move was executed on another piece of fauna, this one causing a small dent. Admittedly, it was one of its weaker moves, but it still had plenty of power being delivered by its large hand. He felt his face heat up at wondering how that hand would feel on his body… Would it be rough? Gentle? ‘Dammit, Aaron! Stop thinking about this!’ Why couldn’t he stop?! He couldn’t be attracted to Pokémon, let alone his teammate! “Alright, let’s try adding in more power! Torque your shoulder faster!

“Machoke!” Machoke started striking the trees harder, determined to increase its power.

“Submission!”

Machoke gripped the tree with its massive arms and tugged it up, uprooting the evergreen before leaping up into the air. Aaron watched as the tree was then aimed down, and brought to terra firma. Snow kicked up into the air like it was defying gravity, spattering his coat and pants. The Machoke gave him a thumb’s up, one he blushed and returned, though his was a bit shaky.

“Focus Punch!” he called out next. Machoke brought its fist back, the appendage glowing white as it stored power. It held the pose for a few seconds, then unleashed the strike, causing a tree to crack in half, the other half falling toward the massive beast due to physics. It caught the heavy plant and chucked it to the side, noticing that Aaron was staring hard at it for a moment, as if in awe.

They cycled through Machoke’s moves, Aaron’s determination to get Machoke stronger allowing him to slightly fight his shyness, but he still couldn’t stop the occasional stutter or speechlessness. Every time he stumbled, its eyes would narrow in suspicion. Growing frustrated with the events, Machoke roared and smashed into a tree with both hands, surprising itself and Aaron.

“That was… that was Cross Chop…” Aaron stared hard. That was a high-level move! Maybe… maybe this was paying off! And Machoke looked so strong, so tough… He mentally sighed. Still getting distracted… They continued training through the afternoon, each time getting stronger and more accurate with their moves. The more they trained, the more Machoke paid attention to Aaron’s behavior. It noticed he was staring at its body for a few seconds, then he’d go quiet.

It was unusual behavior, but as they worked together, it became apparent that it was a pretty common thing it had seen in humans who were affectionate toward each other. It realized then that Aaron’s behavior was due to a massive crush, and it grinned secretly. Now it felt a bit better about the situation.

\---

Eventually, even with all the items Aaron had procured, Machoke was bushed, though much stronger than before. It had mastered Cross Chop with ease, knocking down several trees in almost a domino fashion, the trunk carved by just the sheer force of its attack. Aaron grinned a bit and nodded, though he was looking more toward the trees. “Nice job, Machoke.” He fought himself from looking over the sweaty, tired Pokemon, but his vision then caught sight of something else that made it easier to change his focus. Dark, billowing clouds were creeping overhead. “Shit.”

Machoke turned as well, and its eyes narrowed at the encroaching weather system. It had seen thunderstorms, and this looked just as bad. The snow began to fall, but then the wind picked up, starting to kick up the fluffy powder in a vicious dance. “Blizzard!” he bit out. “Machoke, return!” The Machoke was startled by the command, but it was sucked in before it could retaliate and help him. He started to walk at a quick, but steady pace toward Snowpoint City.

However, the snowfall didn’t let up, the biting wind easily overpowering even his thick clothes. The ground was becoming more and more arduous, and the blizzard was picking up strength. If he kept going, sooner or later he’d be lost by his limited range of vision. He stumbled for several more minutes, remembering there was a cabin close by. Eventually, he could see it, but only because he nearly bumped into the thing. It was a dark silhouette against the deeply clouded skies, and not a single light on inside. He gripped the handle, grunting with the effort as he realized it was frozen shut. He leaned down and breathed over the metal a few times, trying to loosen the ice up just a bit.

It took a moment of fiddling before the handle finally turned, and the hinges gave way into the dark cabin. He instinctively reached in for a light switch before realizing that even if it did, it was no doubt inactive. The floor was covered in dust from lack of use, showing it had been empty for ages. Thankfully, the windows were all closed, but it was still no warmer inside. He hugged himself tight as he clicked the door shut to escape the blizzard.

“Shit… It’s so c-cold…” he felt his way through the darkness, making his way through into a smaller room. His eyes began to adjust soon, and he realized he was in a bedroom of some kind. The walls were covered in some sort of paneling like the floor, sparsely decorated with a few dusty paintings. A dresser was shoved off to the side, though a check found it to be empty. Perhaps other Trainers—smarter Trainers—used this spot temporarily from time to time.

A bed, surprisingly with a boxspring and mattress on it, was set against the wall, which would allow one to look outside the window. Though currently all there was to see was white. Thick sheets of white, fluffy snow being whipped around by ferocious wind, creating a nearly opaque wall that hindered sight beyond a few feet ahead. He sunk to his knees, shivering and fighting back tears.

“Dammit, I’m so stupid!” he hissed, hands clenching in his toboggan. Why didn’t he think to bring Infernape?! Machoke was the only—“Right…” He pulled Machoke’s Poké Ball from his pocket and sighed pathetically. “Machoke… I’m so sorry… Here I am, trying to be a better Trainer… trying to get you to be stronger, but instead we’re just gonna suffer out here… I should have trained you more…” Green eyes stung with the beginning of tears. “What if I don’t get out of here alive? What if we’re trapped until I die of hypothermia out here? I… I don’t want you to be alone…” he looked around nervously. “What if no one finds us out here, either?” He could imagine Machoke coming out its Poké Ball, only to be greeted with a corpse and no Trainer to be with… His heart started to ache, and he broke out in a sweat out of nerves. “Oh, fuck, what do we do…?!”

As if to answer him, the Poké Ball snapped open, the massive, muscular Pokémon appearing in a flash of white. “M-Machoke!!” Aaron cried out. “Y-you shouldn’t b-be out in this cold! You n-need…”

The human was interrupted as Machoke swatted the Poké Ball out of his hand, instead sitting down and pulling him close. His face burned as they were suddenly chest to chest, his head tucked underneath its own. He fought for a few seconds, but the Pokemon’s superior strength won out, and he practically buried his face into its neck. He was surprised, though, when he suddenly realized Machoke was… warm. Very warm. He never realized just how freaking _warm_ it was. It was like he was planted in front of a space heater!

He found himself relaxing in the Pokemon’s embrace after nearly fifteen minutes, to the point where he actually felt sweat beading on his forehead. Even still, he couldn’t find the will to pull back for his own comfort. He felt so good, so safe in its arms. He was finally pressed close to the muscular beast like he’d imagined… He looked up at Machoke’s face, seeing it smiling down at him almost lovingly, and a small smile of his own tried to form. But the heat was becoming hard to ignore… He reached up and pulled off his toboggan and unwound his scarf, and then he unzipped his jacket. His face tinged a bit pink, but Machoke made no effort to stop him, and soon he was wearing only his pants and his briefs underneath.

The feeling of Machoke’s skin on his sent tiny jolts of heat and electricity through his body, naughty thoughts dancing in his head. He gulped as he felt his arousal building in his pants. He didn’t need Machoke to—he pensively looked down, eyes shooting wide when the black spandex that covered its lower abs was getting wet. It grinned widely at him, as if in acceptance, and his eyes shot up to catch the look.

“M…Machoke… you… you’re okay with this?” he asked, his blush and apprehension fading like a ghost. The Machoke nodded, and pointed at its own cranium, and he blushed. He guessed he should have realized it was more obvious than he hoped… He hugged the Pokémon, his brow furrowed in thought. He’d only assumed it was just his body rebelling… a curious and disturbing phase… but Machoke actually seemed to return his feelings. The Pokémon wanted him as well… And if that was true, than… it couldn’t be wrong, could it? “…I never thought this would ever happen…”

Machoke grinned and stood up, helping Aaron to his feet, holding its hulking arms out slightly. It was an obvious signal, but it spoke with that same soft grin. “Cho Ma…” I’m yours. He couldn’t believe it… He gave a nod. He couldn’t be afraid anymore… Not with the affection the huge Pokémon was offering him.

Shaky fingers reached up to Machoke’s neck, and the muscular creature knelt down to softly kiss him, leaning him back somewhat. Aaron tilted his head a bit, as the kiss was awkward and difficult with the shape of its muzzle, but soon, they found a good rhythm to work with. He sampled the warm maw, running his tongue around the inside of Machoke’s mouth, tasting the wet and slightly salty flesh. This action was quickly reciprocated, and he shuddered as the more powerful Pokemon’s tongue pinned his own down before exploring his mouth.

A pleased groan rumbled into Aaron’s mouth from the other’s throat, and he pushed their bodies even closer, the wetness of their crotches becoming more pronounced with each passing second. Machoke ran its strong hands down Aaron’s bare back and rubbed it in small circles, giving him the best massage ever if he’d had any to compare it to. Those hands eventually drifted further south, over his waistband to his ass, and he couldn’t fight back a whimper. The kiss broke, leaving both of their faces flushed, a strand of saliva hanging between their tongues for a moment. He could feel his pants straining intensely now… It was time to act.

He took a moment to inhale deeply while he righted himself, finding a soothing sensation in the faint smell of the Pokémon’s arousal. He fiddled with the front of the golden belt, pressing at the red center of it, before the Machoke waggled a finger teasingly.

“Ma…” It nodded over its shoulder, indicating that he needed to undo it from the back. Aaron let out a sheepish chuckle, realizing he’d have to walk around to its backside, the massive muscle-bound beast too large for him to just reach around. It was trickier to find, given that the sections all looked the same, but he finally found the latch and allowed a triumphant smirk to appear on his face. Machoke turned its head and grinned lovingly at him.

He unclasped the golden belt, ignoring everything he’d ever been told of Machoke. It had been beaten into many a child’s head that a Machoke and Machamp would lose control of their power if the belt ever came off. The eagerness in Machoke’s eyes, though, made it pretty evident it was just a story to keep curious kids from getting into their Pokémon’s pants. And that was, at this moment, null and void. Returning to its front, he gripped the sides of the spandex.

“Ok… here we go…” he murmured, keeping his eyes on the beady red eyes that looked at him so intensely. He eased the briefs down the firm, muscular legs, and a burst of warmth washed over his face like steam from a sauna. That same smell increased tenfold, making his body thrum in excitement, while his eyes widened in surprise.

“Cho-Choke~” The Pokemon’s teasing noises were lost on him, his focus entirely on the sight before him. He had to shake his head and laugh a bit. Nearly a year-and-a-half of training, living together, and bonding, and he’d been totally oblivious to Machoke’s sex. The briefs did a good job of fooling him, that was for sure! Still, he was just as eager to get to know the pair of moist, puffy lips and soft, pink walls that were waiting for him as he would have had it truly been an impressive cock.

He carefully slid the spandex down, sliding them over the strong limbs, his hands refusing to leave the cozy, encompassing warmth of the skin under them. Machoke purred happily as Aaron’s hands grazed over her body, eventually passing over her toes as she stepped out of the fabric that pooled on the ground. The human once again came to a stand, and large, eager hands returned to his backside.

“Ma…Machoke…” he huffed, nearly groaning into her muscular chest. “You’re such a perv…” The Pokemon responded with a soft laugh, taking one of his hands so he was returning the favor. He had to groan as they kneaded each other’s asses, the Machoke’s feeling so firm and tight in his hands. Every inch he touched was rippling, powerful, delectable muscle, and it turned him on like nothing else. Machoke’s hands easily eclipsed his own ass cheeks, while he was forced to settle for working the outside.

She took notice of Aaron’s struggle, and with an excited grin, turned around to show off the entirety of her backside. Aaron took the invitation and placed his hands on the taut, smooth skin. The closer he got to the crack of her ass, the softer it seemed to the touch, though that wasn’t saying much. It was… cozy, he supposed was a good word. But there was something else he wanted, more than anything else, and he blushed. “M-Machoke, um… can… c-can I uh… play with your abs?”

Machoke turned her head in the midst of moaning at the feeling of his hands on her bare ass to look at him. It took her a moment to understand, but she grinned all the same. She knew from their past encounters that her abs had been a major weakness of his, and was all too willing to let him indulge. She turned around, even going the extra mile by lacing her hands behind her head in a sexy pose. Aaron had to fight back a nosebleed, instead focusing completely on the six pack in front of him. Each muscle was about as large as the interior of his palm, and he couldn’t resist squeezing them.

They felt like heavy stress balls, just slightly giving under his fingers, almost like they were weights he could have fun with. He leaned in to them, taking a moment to lavish each one with kisses, trailing his tongue in the dips, teasing her sensitive navel. Machoke writhed and moaned at the attention, rubbing his head affectionately. He kissed, licked, and fondled each powerful ab muscle, massaging them a bit until he felt he’d given them the proper attention. Once he was satisfied, he looked up to see Machoke nodding down to her chest.

Aaron smiled at the invitation and reached up to rub over the toned muscles. He wasn’t sure if it was the masculine shape of her body, her eagerness, or their friendship, but he wasn’t embarrassed as much as he thought he’d be about groping her breasts. They were firm to the touch, much like the pectorals of a bodybuilder, and it wasn’t long before he felt something starting to poke out from the stimulated muscles.

“Heh, guess it m-makes sense you have those, h-huh?” he said meekly, starting to rub the emerging nipples with his thumbs and palms. Machoke let out a titter of pleasure, letting her Trainer work her over until they were firm to the touch. He teased them a bit before he eased his head up toward them, softly wrapping his lips around the pert buds. He could taste her flesh, slightly salty from sweat but also a bit of comforting bitterness like creamed coffee. He couldn’t fight back a blush at his own perverted action, his mouth and jaw hugged by the firm muscle and supple skin. Machoke was shivering and moaning at his actions, hands nearly convulsing over his ass.

He moved his mouth between each of them, the nubs like little organic pacifiers for his mouth. He giggled and moaned shyly, looking up at her to see how she was. She kept a smile on her face, and he started to suck harder, earning deeper groans of enjoyment. So he was surprised when she shook her head when he went to favor her other nipple again.

“Wh—”

She placed a finger on his lips before walking to the bed, swaying her hips playfully until she sat down and spread her legs apart, turning her head slightly to look at him with her best seductive look while curling a finger with the hand not supporting her weight.

The message was clear. She wanted his mouth somewhere else now.

It took a few moments for Aaron to heed her command, kneeling down at the side of the bed so he was level with her crotch. He’d never done anything like this before… He hoped he could do her justice even with his inexperience. Machoke’s hands gripped his shoulders and eased him forward until he was breathing over her vagina. The trainer nervously pressed his lips to the moist, warm sex, earning a soft groan from the grinning Machoke. His eagerness and the sweet, honey-like aroma was chipping away at his insecurity, and he soon started to lap beyond her folds.

The first thing that greeted him was pure _heat_. It wasn’t in a hormonal sense, but pure, tepid, moist heat on his tongue and face. It was as if he’d stuck his mouth into a glass of tea he’d just pulled from the microwave after heating it! Thankfully, their cuddling had done well to get him accustomed to it, so it wasn’t so much of a shock to his system. He took a moment to steady himself and get used to the temperature, much like a child would while getting into a cool swimming pool.

Once he was able to get past the intensity of Machoke’s core temperature, he noticed the flavor of her slowly leaking juices was not too dissimilar from the scent, though he couldn’t help but blink and lick his lips at a mildly tart aftertaste, like lemon merengue pie. He shyly looked up at Machoke while rubbing her soft, wet outer lips with his hands. “You really l-like those sour Poffins, h-huh?”

The Machoke let out a noise that could have been a giggle, though the masculine tone made it sound like a deep chortle. A strong hand eased him back down to the waiting vagina, and he spread it open slightly with his fingers before sliding his tongue in deeper.

His face turned as pink as the flesh he was licking, and he moved his hands up to softly rub her inner thighs. The strong muscles tensed and relaxed in random intervals, no doubt from the pleasure she felt from his work.

Clear, thick juices trickled down her walls and over his lips and chin, and he did his best to lap it up without making too much of a mess. He wiggled his tongue deeper, earning louder and deeper moans, and collected more of that sweet and tart fluid. Machoke’s strong fingers ran through his hair, the Pokémon quickly approaching an orgasm. She knew what she wanted, and had her instincts to help her, but she was still just as new to the experience, and the pleasure was beyond what she thought it’d be. It wasn’t like she could masturbate herself with that tight spandex in the way.

Aaron’s eyes locked onto the small nub just above his mouth and he curiously pulled back to suckle and nip at the tiny thing. Machoke let out a near roar, her hips coming off the bed out of reflex. He shakily looked up in fear, only to be reassured by the purple tinge on her cheeks and the tongue lolling out of her mouth. So this was a good thing then? He returned to her tasty walls while his thumbs moved to massage that delightful button, and he eased his face further until his lips made a seal around her vagina. He licked and sucked her with vigor, hearing her moaning and groaning, and a final squeeze brought her over the edge.

The human gasped at the sudden force on his shoulders, the Machoke’s thick thighs pushing against him as an orgasm rocketed through her body. She bellowed in bliss and her body convulsed from rapid jolts of pleasure. He was unprepared for the burst of fluid that washed over his tongue and into his mouth, and he coughed out of surprise. His lower face was drenched by the time he regained his composure, and he drank down the rest of the hot, sweet, tangy fluid, moaning himself at the taste.

It took a few moments for the dazed Pokemon to collect herself, her eyes practically shining in adoration. She pulled the messy human up and kissed him harder than before, and poor Aaron’s eyes practically rolled back into his head. Her tongue playfully invaded his mouth again and tasted her own juices, and he caved instantly. His hands found purchase on the sitting Pokemon’s chest, and they took turns sucking each other’s tongue and lips.

She licked over every inch of him that she could, nearly pushing her tongue into his throat and making him whimper. Machoke moved a hand up to the back of his head, gently twirling his hair in her fingers while deepening the sloppy, cummy kiss. Pleasured grumbles and groans escaped her lips, and Aaron wondered if she was getting even more turned on by tasting herself. Not a drop was wasted, the Machoke widening her circle of attention to lap up pussy juice from his chin and cheeks, returning to his mouth so they could share. Aaron’s body was practically jelly by now.

Aaron’s erection nearly hurt he was so hard, especially as their closeness allowed him to feel that intense warmth radiating onto his prick. She was just as wet and ready to go, leaking onto the bed out of desire. They both moaned into the heated liplock, loving each other… craving each other.

“Maaa~” she rumbled pleasantly when she pulled back, stroking his cheek with a large thumb. “Machoke?”

The trainer’s cheeks lit up in a deep flush at the question. “Wh…Wh-R-Really? You… you want…” Machoke nodded, and he suddenly felt as if all that warm liquid in his throat had vanished and left it was dry as a desert.“I… I want it, too, but…” He bit his lip and looked down. “I-I don’t think I’m b-big enough…”

A firm hand on his chin made him look up into piercing, needy, and loving eyes. “Machoke, Ma Machoke choke. Ma?” He blinked rapidly at that, blown away by just how romantic the other was.

“…Ok,” he said after a few moments, a shy but eager smile replacing the pensive look. “If size doesn’t matter… I’ll give you all I can and then some!” He wanted Machoke to feel good. And if them being in a union would be enough for her… then it was enough for him. He slowly stood up and stepped back, toeing off his socks, shivering when his bare feet touched the cold cabin floor. He only slightly hesitated when he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs, only to pause when Machoke shook her head. She held up two fingers and shook her head, then held one and nodded.

Aaron chuckled softly. “Alright, I guess that’s fair…” He slipped his fingers out of his briefs and into his pants, letting them slide to the floor. He blushed a bit at the more obvious sight of his arousal in his underwear, a wet spot in the dark gray fabric from where his cock was already beading pre-cum. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by a hungry, predatory look in his Pokemon’s eyes as a hand started to rub over that damp spot, encompassing his dick. He gasped thickly at the sensation and spurted a dollop of pre-cum through his briefs. Whoa, this was unexpected!

He pulled his arms back to let the Machoke do as she wished, and she took her time to grope and knead his clothed crotch on a more personal level, though something told him the fact he had briefs on was the main reason she wanted to do this. In all essence, he was kinda like an unbelted Machoke, he supposed… She rubbed him over until he was shaky and panting, soaking the front of his underwear and her hand with his pre. The teasing fingers pulled back after their gentle caress, showing him the thin layer of clear, glistening fluid, and he flushed deeply. She really couldn’t have made it anymore obvious that she wanted him inside of her. Now.

He smiled happily as Machoke eased his underwear down with a surprising carefulness. His erection sprung free for them both to see, and Machoke licked her lips in excitement. “Ma choke choke?”

Aaron let out a laugh, the question breaking a bit of his nervousness. “Yes, it’s tiny! But it’s mostly because you’re just… y’know, larger! M-more to fill, after all…” he chuckled. Machoke smirked and shook her head with a deep giggle before finishing her duty, slipping the underwear down to his ankles, allowing him to step out of them. She then lied down on the bed, patting her belly, and Aaron shyly made his way onto the bed, his face just below her chest. Her intense body heat easily rid him of the remaining coldness on his bare skin.

He couldn’t believe it… He was really naked with his Machoke, getting ready to have sex with her… His body rested over her rock-hard abs, her warm pussy bathing his dick in heat before he’d even had a chance to enter her, and he gripped at her sides. His eyes locked onto Machoke’s as he pushed against her folds, her snout decorated with the biggest grin he’d seen on her yet. Poor Aaron’s eyes had to screw shut for a moment as he started to penetrate her. “Nnngh, sh-shit!!”

Machoke let out a noise of despondence, frowning when she realized her mate was in pain. His fingers dug into her sides, the heat on his sensitive member feeling much more scalding than it was on his tongue. He was forced to stop just as his head sunk into those fleshy walls. He’d never felt something so… so intense! It was hot, it was wet, it was snug, and… it was just so much…

“Cho Machoke…” the Pokemon murmured, hoping to comfort him. Aaron shakily steadied his breathing, his eyes opening slightly to look at his lover.

“I-I’m okay… I’m alright…” he murmured, giving her his best grin to help her relax. Machoke smiled just as bright, rubbing his back and sides with her hands. She understood exactly how he felt, knowing humans didn’t have the same heat tolerance other Machokes did. But he was weathering it for her… And he finally was loosening up, being himself with her just as he was before. Moments passed in relative silence, save for the fact that they could hear their heartbeats pounding in their ears and their heavy breathing filled the room.

“Macho ma…” she sighed after a moment, when she felt him relax finally. Aaron blinked and chuckled, finally opening his eyes fully as his lower body accepted the temperature change.

“You got it,” he smiled, gripping the strong, muscular hips as he slid in finally. The two could hear the wet, lewd sound of his penis moving through her, almost like a wet sucking sound, and Aaron felt like his face was going to melt off. Machoke didn’t seem to mind though, as her body was more in tune with the natural balance of things. Taking that to mind, Aaron took a breath and focused on sliding in, surprised when he felt no resistance. “…Are you already…” he blinked a bit, before Machoke chuckled, bringing her hands together while leaving a tiny gap. “Oh… You’re big enough and horny enough that I can just slip through, huh?” He chuckled back. “Works for me.”

Aaron already knew that they wouldn’t be able to last long, not when they were so desperate for each other. He set a quick pace that left both of them gasping and moaning loudly, the Machoke’s screams rumbling through the bedroom. Smack after wet, luscious smack echoed off the walls, repeating over and over like their own private dirty soundtrack. Aaron followed Machoke’s plea, attacking one nipple with his mouth while a hand toyed with the other. His free hand squeezed on her hip, the grip becoming tighter with each passing moment.

Machoke’s hands ran over his arms, shoulders, back and ass, trying her damnedest to give him at least a fraction of the pleasure she felt, unaware that Aaron was practically seeing stars just from fucking her hot pussy. She lightly squeezed at his bare ass, earning grunts and moans that shot through her nipple. The Trainer panted heavily over Machoke’s chest, drool slipping past his lip to coat the muscle with slick, slimy wetness.

“Ma! Machoooke!” the Machoke cried, her body starting to tense up. Aaron’s body felt warm as she called out his name in her own way, still fighting off remaining strands of disbelief that he was really fucking the Pokémon of his dreams. She felt so good around him! He never wanted to leave! He was leaking pre-cum into her tunnels, her own juices flowing and mixing with them to start adding to the mess on her thighs, dripping down to the crack of her ass and onto the bed. Every thrust became slicker, the wet smacking noises getting deeper and more lewd as he went to town on her sex.

“Nngh!” his teeth sunk into the bud, and Machoke tightened reflexively around him with a low growl. Her hand fisted in his hair, and he groaned loudly at the growl. “Ma-Machoke! Ah!!” The Pokemon cried out for him to fuck her, and he obliged as hard as he could. He shoved his dick as deep as could be, his nuts crashing into her vulva, and she spread her legs wider.

“M-Maa!!”

“Aaugh!!” He sucked and pinched, following her command and shoving himself completely into her, his testicles fitting snugly into the tight, hot tunnel just before they were covered in a burst of hot, sticky juice from Machoke’s orgasm. It flooded his crotch and the bed, forming a massive puddle that splashed his kneecaps. He howled at the sudden feeling of the heat on his balls. He couldn’t hold on! “C..Cumming…!!”

Just as Machoke finished, he shot his load deep into her, shooting hard, harder than he’d ever done just by jacking off. Her pussy filled up while his balls emptied, and the two practically collapsed. Machoke’s hands splayed out to the side, his own coming down to her sides limply. It took moments before Machoke recovered, and she pulled him up. He whined a bit at the sudden change as it caused his flaccid member to slip out of her, but as his head was tucked under her chin, he smiled and weakly returned the hug. Her warm body was better than any blanket. He pulled up slightly to kiss her lips once more, hands cupping her cheeks. “Thank you, Machoke…”

“Machoke…” The Pokemon rumbled happily, giving him a kiss of her own before hugging him tight to her chest, nuzzling the top of his head. He sighed in content, allowing himself to get some sleep with the knowledge that his partner, his friend, his lover, had plenty of heat to spare until the blizzard passed. He knew now that things would be smooth sailing between them.

\---

“Alright, Machoke! Let’s finish this with Cross Chop!” Aaron called out. Machoke let out a fierce roar, her massive hulk allowing her to crush the thin ice underfoot, giving her better traction as she ran toward Candice’s Abomasnow.

“Gyah! Abomasnow, quick, dodge it and use Wood Hammer!”

“Not this time! Machoke, leap off the boulder!” Machoke nodded and jumped onto the boulder, kicking off of it with enough force to obliterate it in a cloud of dust and rubble. Abomasnow was blinded by the distraction, and Machoke crossed its arms before delivering two simultaneous karate chops to the grass and ice type, knocking it out cold.

“Abomasnow is unable to battle! The winner is Aaron from Oreburgh City!” the referee called out, the match coming to a close. Candice recalled the fainted Pokemon with a pout before putting on a chipper grin.

“Impressive, Aaron! I’m a bit surprised you pulled that off so quickly! You must have done a lot of training, huh? You really bowled us over that time!”

Aaron blushed as Machoke wrapped an arm around him, nuzzling his head with her snout. “Y-yeah, you could s-say that,” he said with an awkward laugh, still just as timid around Gym Leaders. Candice nodded and took something from the referee, handing it to him. It looked like an iceberg with two peaks.

“That’s the Icicle Badge. Congratulations, you’ve earned it! The next gym you should go for is in Sunnyvale City, alright? Tell Volkner I said hi!” Aaron grinned happily, shaking the woman’s hand and nodding before walking out with his lover happily strolling beside him. As they left, Machoke turned Aaron toward her, looking both ways to ensure no one was looking, and kissed him gently. Aaron smiled up at her, hand on her cheek.

“Don’t thank me, Machoke. I’m the one who’s grateful here.” The two shared their victory kiss under peaceful cloudy skies and sprinkling snow, knowing that more victories and pleasures awaited them together.


End file.
